


Story Without Words (Folie à Deux)

by Crowny, RizMayonnaise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Français | French, M/M, des garçons stupides, des garçons tristes, jouant de la musique dans la rue, une histoire sans mots, une illusion partagée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowny/pseuds/Crowny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizMayonnaise/pseuds/RizMayonnaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren et Jean dans un monde où ils auraient pu être heureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Without Words (Folie à Deux)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [story without words (folie à deux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230268) by [andreaphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaphobia/pseuds/andreaphobia). 



> Un grand merci à [skyfireflies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfireflies) , qui a pratiquement écrit ceci, et à [orgiastique](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orgiastique) pour arriver à me supporter.
> 
> [A été dessiner par 70%EtOH](http://seventypercentethanol.tumblr.com/post/77702574568/a-story-without-words-folie-a-deux-drawn-after). Je ne le mérite pas.
> 
>  
> 
> _Ainsi qu'adaptée en[court-métrage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kwjn8aN5KbM/) par DelanaFilms._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Edit 05/09/14 : la partie 2 (commençant aux **) vient d'être terminée. Elle a été faite très vite afin que la traduction soit finie au moment de la sortie du court-métrage. Elle n'a donc malheureusement pas été faite avec autant de soin que la précédente. Si vous voyez des fautes ou des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à le signaler._

Février était un mois pour se sentir incohérent, de toutes les manières possibles. Malgré tous ses efforts, la montagne de courrier que le bureau recevait restait himalayesque. Les cordes de sa guitare auraient eu besoin d'être changées depuis Noël, mais il économisait cet argent —avec une minutie qui lui semblait appartenir à un autre, pour payer les factures d'électricité de son appartement.

La nuit, s'il arrivait que les voisins prennent une douche tardive ; le son de la tuyauterie, grinçant et cognant dans les murs, se glissait jusque dans ses rêves.

Ce jour-là ne fut pas différent. Il sortit du lit à sept heures et demi, se lava et s'habilla. Les prévisions à la radio annonçaient plusieurs millimètres de pluie, un vent fort et des averses qui continueraient tout le week-end, et alors qu'il venait de passer avec difficulté la moitié de sa tête dans son t-shirt, il se souvînt que c’était son jour de congé. La lumière du petit matin était d’une nuance particulière de gris, pâle et poussiéreuse. Les nuages étaient descendus sur le lac et restaient blottis là, dans le bassin, comme s’ils rechignaient à s’envoler. Les carreaux de la fenêtre retenaient quelques gouttes de pluie, mais à Seattle les bruines, fréquentes, étaient de rigueur ; il laissa quelques empreintes de doigt sur le rebord de celle-ci, là où un oiseau aurait pu se poser pour picorer quelques miettes imaginaires, avant de repartir.

Il était bien trop tôt pour être humain, mais il termina tout de même d’enfiler son haut et décida d’aller faire un tour.

En dehors de son appartement, l’air était frais et humide et, quand il emplit ses poumons, il fut gagné peu à peu par une impression de légèreté, comme une sorte d’étrange nostalgie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait laissé sa guitare à la maison. Il acheta un expresso au café de l'autre côté de la rue et lorsqu'il montât dans le bus, il n'était que la troisième personne à bord.

Avec son front appuyé contre la fenêtre, il pouvait sentir dans ses os le grondement sourd de l’engin et quelque part sous cela, l’asphalte chaud en-dessous des pneus. À travers la vitre crasseuse, il observait la ville qui commençait à s’éveiller. Près d’une benne à ordure ouverte, des pigeons se querellaient avec une mouette pour un sac en papier graisseux. Au feu rouge, il vit un homme vider un sceau d’eau sale dans la rue où elle fut projetée dans une bouche d’égout.

D’une certaine manière, il sentait que chacune de ces expériences étaient distinctes les unes des autres ; unique, que chaque chose vue et entendue étaient à chérir. Ils s’agissaient de moments qui ne pouvaient pas être rembobinés ou revécus et ça, Eren sentait que c’était important —que c'était une réalisation dans laquelle se cachait un petit soupçon de vérité fondamentale.

Personne ne descendit à son arrêt, ni n’attendait pour monter à bord. Il constata qu’il avait laissé sa carte de bus à la maison, paya trois dollars le ticket et descendit tout près de là où l’herbe était devenue éparse et laissait place au gravier.

La marée léchait le rivage puis s’enfuyait, laissant dans son sillage l’eau de mer s’écouler lentement à travers des petits ruisseaux de sable. Il se rendit jusqu’au bord de l’eau, là où le vent glacé soufflait plus fort et où la brise marine fouettait ses cheveux et sa veste, comme des mains chassant la poussière.

Il trouva un bout de bois flotté pris dans une touffe d’algue. Il était humide et il sentait l’écorce déformée sous ses doigts. Dans le sable mouillé il écrivit avec : _Bonjour, y-a-t-il quelqu’un_ et, quand un peu d’écorce se décolla du bois, d’un blanc aussi éclatant que celui d’un os, apparut en dessous.

En regardant fixement l'eau au loin avec le bruit de l'océan dans ses oreilles, un mugissement sourd, il pensa vaguement aux histoires d'amour houleuses et passionnées —de celles que l'on trouve dans les films, où vous êtes sur la plage et où vous vous embrassez si désespérément que vous en tombez tous les deux et que vos cheveux se retrouvent plein de sable, mais vous vous en fichez parce que c'est ça l'amour, voilà tout.

Il n’avait jamais eu d’expérience comme celle-ci personnellement. La dernière fois qu’il avait eu une petite-amie –quel était son nom déjà ?– c’était il y a presque un an et demi. Elle lui avait dit qu’il manquait de concentration, que son incapacité à se maîtriser était tragiquement irrémédiable. Elle l’avait également traité de connard qui ne comprenait pas l’importance des études –une accusation qui n’était pas tout à fait vraie, puisqu’il avait réussi à faire deux semestres de musicologie avant d’abandonner– mais sans quoi, elle semblait avoir résumé là les principaux traits de son caractère.

Les relations qui commençaient brusquement puis qui cessaient une fois que l’autre découvrait comment il était vraiment, semblaient être un thème récurrent dans son existence.

Derrière lui, l’obturateur d’un appareil photo cliqua.

Eren, qui ne voulait pas être pris en photo alors qu’il faisait mentalement la liste de ses échecs personnels, se retourna aussi menaçant que possible. Un jeune homme se tenait debout derrière lui, appareil à la main.

Il sentit que cela nécessitait l'approche délicate.

Bordel, t'es qui et pourquoi tu me prends en photo, enfoiré ? demanda-t-il fermement.

Le type eut un sourire amusé mais, eut tout de même la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassé ; bien que cela ne fut pas exactement synonyme de contrition.

Relax, dit-il. Tu avais juste l’air vraiment photogénique. J’ai pas pu m’en empêcher.

Et bien, efface-là.

Impossible, fit-il et il souleva l’appareil. C’est à pellicule.

Okay, alors brûle-là.

Ça serait gaspiller une bonne pellicule _et_ une bonne photo, dit le gars.  Il rit mais Eren se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était plus difficile de contempler tristement la mer et de s'apitoyer sur son sort lorsque quelqu'un était présent. Le vent se mit à souffler par à-coups, créant des petites bourrasques de sable à leurs pieds, et il songeait à abandonner et à rentrer à la maison quand le type dit :

Je m’appelle Jean.

Eren, répondit-il machinalement. 

(Jean acquiesça comme s’il s’était attendu à ce que cela soit le cas.)

Tu viens souvent ici ?

Pas vraiment. Il pointa distraitement du doigt. Je vis de l’autre côté du lac. 

Je séjourne à Belltown, dit Jean.

C’est plutôt cher là-bas.

Ah bon ? 

Eren ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il se rendit compte, tardivement, qu'il tenait encore le bout de bois flotté et le lâcha. Il essuya alors ses mains sur le fond de son pantalon et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer lorsque Jean ricanna.

Alors qu'il jetait un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule, il vit leurs empreintes de pieds serpentant au loin entre des parcelles de brousailles sèches et de mauvaises herbes, les chemins qu'ils avaient tracés être balayés par la brise.

Jean toucha son épaule.

« Écoute, dit-il en souriant. Tu veux aller prendre un café ou autre chose ? Raconte-moi ce qui te fait déprimer comme ça.

Ouais, fit Eren. Comme tu veux. 

Quelqu'un avec les revenus d'Eren ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller à Starbucks, mais il soutenait que, de toute manière, le café à côté de son appartement était meilleur. Il prit un autre expresso —Jean commanda un latte— et ils s’assirent à une table près du fond. Quand Jean se faufila avec difficulté devant lui pour se rendre à son siège, il sentit une odeur de propre, comme celle du savon.

Jean avait les pommettes hautes et une bouche, pâle et petite ; ses cheveux étaient courts, châtain cendrés et coiffés en un genre d' _undercut_. Quand il souriait, on voyait ses dents. Ses yeux, lorsqu'ils croisaient ceux d'Eren, étaient perçants mais il y avait aussi dans son expression quelque chose d'enjouée.

Lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour attraper un sachet de sucre, Eren aperçut un court instant son poignet sous la manche de son manteau et il sentit une soudaine et étrange envie d'enrouler ses doigts autour, afin de comparer la largeur de celui-ci avec sa main.

Selon ses dires, Jean était étudiant en droit à Harvard, en jurisprudence mais, pour diverses raisons personnelles, il prenait actuellement une année sabbatique. Seattle est un drôle d'endroit pour passer une année sabbatique, lui avait dit Eren. Les gens ne vont pas normalement dans un endroit exotique, ce genre de truc ? Mais Jean se contenta de rire et dit Assez parlé de moi, maintenant à ton tour. 

Eren lui raconta donc qu'il triait le courrier pour le Seattle Times (mortellement ennuyeux ; il ne le recommandait pas) et que les jours où la météo et son emploi du temps le permettaient, il jouait de la musique dans la rue. C'était un peu mieux —au moins, il aimait ça, même si les rémunérations étaient rares et plutôt faibles. De la guitare ? J’adorais entendre ça, avait dit Jean et Eren avait rougi sans même savoir pourquoi. 

Il pleuviotait dehors comme d'habitude, et si seulement il avait vraiment plu, peut-être qu'Eren aurait eu un parapluie qu'ils auraient partagé ; mais ce n'était pas le cas. De toute manière, son appartement était seulement de l'autre côté de la rue et ils n’allaient pas dans la même direction.

Après cela, ils échangèrent leurs numéros, Jean s'enregistra dans les contacts d’Eren sous le nom de Jean le Magnifique (chose qu’Eren ne découvrit que plus tard, alors il allait passer un coup de fil). Et tandis qu’ils se séparaient à l’extérieur du café, Eren fit marche arrière et dit Je pensais ce que j'ai dit à propos de cette photo. Veille bien à la brûler, et Jean répondit Tu seras le premier à le savoir quand ça sera fait.

Plus tard, ce jour-là, Jean envoya un message qui sera le premier d'une longue liste : une photographie de mauvaise qualité de son appareil photo, avec une bougie d’anniversaire plantée au-dessus. Quoi ? lui envoya Eren et Jean répondit Je la brûle, c’est que tu voulais. C’était stupide mais cela le fit rire –et rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup, pas vrai ?

 

 

Il se demanda si un cartographe aurait pu retracer l'itinéraire de leur relation ; si l'on remontait le cours du temps en partant de là, on pourrait trouver quelques points communs d'où tout cela était parti _._ Peut-être qu'on trouverait là, l’origine de leur solitude, l’impression d’être complètement et intégralement isolés des gens qui les entourent ; le sentiment constant d’avoir égaré quelque chose de proche et chère à leurs cœurs.

D’une certaine manière, ce sentiment partagé devint le ciment qui les unissait, et peu à peu, les textos du matin pour se dire bonjour, les appels de minuit où ils se traitaient affectueusement de _trou du cul_ ou de _connard_ , les occasionnelles visites en tête-à-tête qui finissaient inévitablement dans la chambre –firent que Jean devint une partie de sa vie et toutes ces choses, une partie intégrante de ses habitudes.

Dans la chambre de Jean, mal cachée sous deux manuels scolaires, il trouva la toute première photo que Jean avait prise de lui (alors qu’il se tenait sur la plage ce matin-là, pestant silencieusement contre l'injustice d'Être). C’était, il devait l’admettre, une assez belle photo mais plus encore, il estima qu’elle devait être conservé précieusement comme étant un souvenir du jour ils s’étaient rencontrés : inestimable et fragile, un instant unique figé dans le temps.

Mais bien d’autres moments suivirent et quelques fois, il se disait qu'il allait devoir s'accrocher s'il voulait tous les conserver. Il y eut ce soir où Jean vint au coin de la rue d’Eren avec du café et un bagel – soi-disant pour l’écouter jouer, mais surtout pour l'embêter. Mais cela marchait aussi dans les deux sens, parce que (raisonna-t’il, avec une parfaite logique) si Jean comptait traîner ici, il pouvait donc lui donner un coup de main par la même occasion. Allez, l’avait-il supplié, entre un refrain et un couplé, Juste une chanson ! Et Jean lui avait dit Jamais de la vie, Jaeger, c'est hors de question.

Mais plus tard à la maison, après trois verres, il se laissa entraîner dans un duo sur une chanson de Sonny et Cher et après six autres, il dut danser un slow avec Eren au milieu du salon sur ce qui passait à la radio à ce moment-là. (La musique ne convenait pas du tout mais Eren l’avait à peine remarqué.)

Et puis il y avait eu leur tournée des lieux de rendez-vous de la ville —le marché de Place Pike était sympa, le musée d’art, ennuyeux et après que Jean ait vomi sur le ferry, ils furent tous les deux d’accord pour ne plus jamais refaire de promenades en bateau. Plus tard il avait plu, _vraiment_ plu, et ils eurent à acheter un parapluie, mais cela valut le coup en fait puisqu'ils purent se voler des baisers au milieu de l'averse, là où personne ne pouvait les voir.

Il y avait la chaleur de leurs corps qui se mêlait, aussi, lorsqu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre sous la couette en regardant Sixième Sens tandis que lui tenait la main de Jean durant tous les _jump scares_ parce que Jean ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et Bordel, c'est pas drôle Jaeger alors arrête de rire.

Connaître Jean signifiait – éprouver une nuance de bonheur ; ce qui était une chose qui, croyait-il jusque-là, n'existait que dans les films où les gentils gagnent toujours à la fin et où le héros finit toujours la fille. (Il confia cette pensée à Jean une fois ; avec lui dans le rôle du héros et Jean, celui de la fille et cela lui valut un coup dans l'épaule parce que _si quelqu'un est la fille ici c'est toi, Jaeger m_ ais, c’est du pareil au même, pensa Eren. Dans le fond,  le plus important, c'est qu'ils s'aient l'un l'autre.)

À plus d'une occasion, Jean rit et dit quelque chose du genre Mon Dieu, j'aurais aimé t'avoir connu plus tôt, et Eren dut s'empêcher de dire C'est marrant j'étais en train de me dire la même chose.

Et pendant un moment, ce fut bien, ce fut plus que bien ; il avait la sensation qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et c'était cette pensée qui le faisait sortir du lit le matin. Il ne buvait plus la nuit seul dans son appartement ; il buvait tout court, avec la tête de Jean sur ses genoux, Animal Planet à la télé et tous deux riant comme des idiots devant un chat qui peut jouer à Fruit Ninja sur un iPad.

Les infopublicités de deuxième partie de soirée laissaient un peu de place pour la conversation et Jean était des plus loquace à trois heures du matin. Il parla sommairement d'internat, de parents absents ; une vie confortable en gros. Eren lui raconta qu'il avait grandi à la campagne, combien il avait détesté cela ; le côté provincial de sa toute petite ville, et combien le fait qu'elle soit loin de la mer était ce qui l'avait principalement motivé à emménager ici. Puis, il pensa vaguement à ses parents qui vivaient toujours dans la maison où il avait grandi, à quelques États de là. Le porche avec sa peinture qui s'écaille à certain endroit, le pneu cabossé qui servait de balançoire dans la cour.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus et pourtant, il était sûr de leur avoir rendu visite durant l'hiver. Il supposa que c'était un de ses tours que vous joue le temps. Tout le monde, partout, vieillissait ; tout changeait en permanence. Rien n'était statique. C'était ce même sentiment (dit-il à Jean) qui en Troisième, l'avait fait grimper sur le toit, le plus haut possible, pour voir ce qu'il y verrait. Cela ne s'avéra pas être si impressionnant mais, le fait d'être là, au sommet, avait été en soi étrangement libérateur.

Comme à son habitude, Jean hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait. Et comment tu es redescendu ? demanda-t-il.

J'suis tombé, dit Eren. J'me suis cassé un bras.

Jean éclata de rire. Ses yeux étaient brillants et pendant une seconde, Eren sentit vraiment qu'il devrait le photographier ; pour figer le temps, pour transformer ce à quoi Jean avait l'air à l'instant en une _chose_ tangible qu'il pourrait garder dans sa poche et emmener toujours avec lui. (Tout d'un coup, il crut comprendre cette manie que Jean avait de tout photographier ; la pulsion de capturer tous ces petits moments avant qu'ils s’envolent comme le sable, comme le limon).

Puis, essayant les larmes de rire de ses yeux, Jean dit –Seigneur, Eren. T'es vraiment qu'un idiot suicidaire, tu sais ça ?

Le monde s'arrêta. Ou peut-être bougea-t-il ; dans tous les cas, c'était un de ces moments où tout change, comme une image de livre Magic Eye que l'on fixe pendant des heures quand soudainement tout se met en place.

Eren se sentit lui-même devenir immobile. Une seconde plus tard, il se remit en marche à la manière d'un vieux projecteur de cinéma.

–Attends, dit-il lentement. Dis ça encore.

Il eut un silence. Le tic-tac de l'horloge était anormalement fort, mais était étouffé par le fracas de son pouls. L'expression sur le visage de Jean était un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude, mais surtout de peur ; et quand il parla, ce fut avec beaucoup de réticence.

Quoi ?

Ça. Ce que tu viens de dire, dit impatiemment Eren. Dis-le encore.

Mais Jean avait cette façon de crisper la mâchoire qu'Eren connaissait bien et qui signifiait qu'il allait se montrer récalcitrant.

J'ai rien dit du tout, Jaeger, j'sais pas de quoi tu parles. Regarde, tu commences à entendre n'importe quoi, t'as besoin d'aller te coucher et moi aussi.

Il vacilla sur ses pieds, laissant Eren seul dans le salon et quand plus tard, Eren alla se coucher, Jean était déjà emmitouflé dans les couvertures et ronflait de manière peu convaincante – mais tous deux pouvaient jouer à ce petit jeu, pensa Eren. Il lui tourna donc le dos, agacé, et ferma les yeux pour s'obliger à dormir.

Cette nuit-là, il fit un rêve.

Ce n'était pas, présuma-t-il, la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve particulier, mais ce fut la première fois qu'il s'en rappela. Dans ce rêve, ils avaient des ailes, ils volaient dans les airs ; mais ces ailes ne leurs poussaient dans le dos, elles étaient tatouées dessus. Ils portaient des capes d'un vert forêt et faisaient des saluts militaires, les mains contre leurs cœurs. Et à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient la sécurité des murs, la mort les attendait. Puis, les tons sépias disparurent de son rêve, le semblant de poésie se dissipa et tout ce qu'il resta fut du sang, de la merde et des tripes en décomposition, pendant dans les airs. C'était une guerre et eux, tout juste des adolescents, étaient en plein milieu de celle-ci ; une guerre qui devait être menée, une guerre qui ne pouvait être gagné. Et quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, son oreiller était baigné de larmes.

Il retrouva Jean dans la cuisine qui faisait le petit-déjeuner. Se tenant là, avec la douce odeur farineuse des pancakes partout autour de lui ; leurs crépitements dans la poêle et la lumière du soleil se répandant sur le sol en de grandes traînées ; il se sentit perdu, complètement paumé. La voix enrouée, il demanda Tu savais ? Et Jean se tourna vers lui et eut un rire sans joie.

—Depuis le début, dit-il. Bien avant que je te trouve. Les rêves ont commencé et ne sont jamais partis. Chaque nuit, je... Il trembla, s'arrêta puis recommença. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je me suis dit que j'étais complètement fou. Je veux dire, je rêvais de toi avant même qu'on se rencontre. C'est de la pure folie, hein ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit du tout ?

Qu'est-ce j'aurais pu dire ? Tu aurais cru que j'étais cinglé. Et je... Jean haussa les épaules, impuissant ou peut-être simplement résigné. Je suppose que je voulais que tu... Sois heureux. Pour une fois.

Et il voulut continuer mais, Eren traversa la cuisine en quelques pas, franchit la flaque de lumière esseulée sur le sol et l'enlaça. Il serrait trop fort, il le savait, et cela rendait probablement la respiration difficile ; mais il était déjà difficile de respirer de toute manière, avec le souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient eu, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, lui serrant le cœur comme un étau.

Tu es vivant, dit-il à Jean, la voix brisée. Tu es _ici_ , tu es vivant.

Jean ne pouvait pas parler ; il pouvait seulement acquiescer. Pour l'instant, ils étaient là, ils étaient vivants. C'était suffisant.

**Après ce jour-là, tout pris une couleur différente, sachant ce qui avait été perdu pour arriver ici. Tout avait un sens nouveau. Un conducteur de taxi énervé appuyant sur son klaxon se changeait dans sa tête en clairon ; tout autour de lui, les chevaux rongeaient leurs freins, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient avec fracas pour qu'au delà, les attende un monde sauvage plein de danger. Les détonations émises par une voiture devenait le bruit des boulets de canon lancés dans les airs ; le grouillement d'une rue passante devenait celui d'un petit marché vers midi. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque entendre les oiseaux, le linge qui sèche agité par le vent, les chevaux qui avancent doucement devant leurs charrettes. Chaque jour, l'air donnait l'impression d'être plus léger, comme du verre, comme de la glace, et peut-être que s'il se frayait un chemin au travers, il sortirait de l'autre côté et serait sain et sauf une fois de plus ; mais rien n'était jamais aussi facile.

La chose la plus étrange dans tout ça, cependant, était que la vie continue; que toutes les petites broutilles du quotidien continuent à s'accumuler et qu'il doit y faire face. Il allait toujours au travail, triait du courrier ; chantait encore sous la pluie aux coins des rues. Jean venait toujours la nuit, les week-ends et certains matins pour une raison particulière ou s'il en avait simplement envie, et parce qu'ils se connaissaient toujours en tant qu' Eren et Jean, Jean et Eren ; les lieux avaient changé mais les noms restaient les mêmes. La même histoire, mais en différente, d'eux cherchant en l'autre du réconfort encore et encore —après chaque expédition, chaque mission et ici encore, dans ce monde étranger où le plus grand danger que risquait Eren était de se cogner un orteil le matin alors qu'il est à moitié endormi.

Était-ce une punition divine ? se demanda-il un dimanche après-midi alors qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, amorphe. Jean était affalé sur lui, endormi, bavant peut-être un peu et partout où ils se touchaient, Eren sentait la chaleur se diffuser à travers sa peau. Les cheveux de Jean reflétaient la lumière provenant de la fenêtre en biais ; la changeant en cette nuance particulière d'or bruni qui éblouissait les yeux. lls étaient entrelacés, les bras et les doigts, les hanches et les cuisses, lâches et alanguis ; et lorsqu'il mordilla l'épaule de Jean tout le long, il eut droit à un grognement ensommeillé en retour. Si c'était sa punition —pensa-t'il, dans un instant de faiblesse— que cela ne se termine jamais.

—Mais ça se terminerait. Cela le devait. Il sentait l'étrangeté dans l'air plus fortement de jour en jour. Comme une tumeur ou n'importe quel autre corps étranger, l'inexactitude fondamentale de leur être semblait s'être inscrit dans l'univers tout entier.

Leurs places n'était pas ici. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Nous devons rentrer, dit-il un jour, à Jean alors qu'ils était assis à la terrasse d'un café en train de regarder les gens passer.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande ou d'une question , simplement d'un état de fait.

La fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, Jean s'arrêta. Puis, il la posa, en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise comme s'il refusait toute discussion sur un point. 

_Tu_ y retournes, lui dit Jean. _Je_ reste ici. 

Tu ne le penses pas. 

Tu veux parier ? Jean rit et ce fut plein d'amertume. Regarde autour de toi, Jaeger. Aucun putain de gros montres ne va passer sa main au travers une fenêtre et essayer de t'arracher la tête à coup de dents. On est en sécurité ici.

  _Ils_ ne le sont pas, dit Eren d'un air grave.

 Il ne donna pas d'explication —mais là encore, il n'eut pas à le faire. Comme toujours, Jean l'avait parfaitement compris.

 De l'autre côté de la table, il lança un regard noir à Eren mais Eren, en retour, se contenta de le regarder fixement, avec tellement conviction, que Jean fut une fois de plus contraint de détourner les yeux.

 Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Pour une raison quelconque, Eren s'était attendu à une dispute, le même genre qu'ils avaient souvent durant leurs entraînements mais cela ne fut pas cas. Et pourtant le Jean qui souhaitait se réfugier à l'intérieur et celui qui était assis en face de lui en ce moment —était une seule et même personne.

Objectivement, il se demanda si c'était la même tête que Jean avait fait le jour où ils avaient dû choisir leurs régiments. En un sens, cela se produisait à nouveau. Choisir entre la sécurité ou se re-précipiter dans la bouche d'une bête.

(Il appelait ça _des_ choix, mais il s'agissait que d'un seul. )

Jean finit par mettre sa tête entre ses mains. Ses épaules, vit Eren, était en train de trembler.

—Accorde-moi plus de temps, il murmura, une fois pour toute. Laisse-moi être égoïste... Juste un petit plus longtemps.

Eren le regarda et fit un signe de la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

 

 

Le dernier jour, d'une certaine manière, ressemblait beaucoup au premier sauf que lorsqu'il partit se promener, ce ne fut pas seul. Ils firent un tour du parc en bordure de mer —qui n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'il n'avait pas de pelouse— allèrent se chercher des glaces et Jean le surpris en lui prenant une à la menthe avec pépites de chocolat avant même qu'il n'ait dit ce qu'il voulait.

En fait, il faisait trop froid pour une glace mais, cela ne les empêcha d'en prendre une quand même. Le marché était plein de stands où les gens vendaient ce que Jean appela peu charitablement de la _camelote_ ; des aquarelles et du baumes à lèvres à la cire d'abeille, des poteries et des bonnets en laine (avec lesquels Jean aurait vraiment l'air classe, dit Eren, s'il en essayait un).

Ils se tinrent la mains tout en marchant et Jean ne s'en plaignit même pas, même si cela était sûrement dû au fait que ses mâchoires étaient collées par des bonbons au caramel salé.

Le soir, ils dînèrent ensemble et Jean lui dit, avec un air plutôt suffisant, que manger une chaudrée de palourde sur la jetée était d'un cliché, avant d'en avaler la moitié, ainsi qu'un _bread-bowl_. Et c'était bien —vraiment, pensa Eren parce que tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui aller dîner, même s'il te pique des frites quand il croit que tu ne regardes pas et après, la bouche pleine et tout, fait comme si de rien n'était.

Dans un élan de galanterie, Eren s'occupa l'addiction, tout en se disant qu'il le regretterait jusqu'à son jour de paie. Il y avait des bancs sur la jetée et c'était un bon endroit pour s’asseoir et si on n'arrivait pas à apercevoir au loin les ferry au loin, écouter au moins les voitures passer.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jean, en respirant l'air marin, la légère odeur de gaz d'échappement, du shampooing de Jean et il se sentit —vivant. Le soleil descendait à l’horizon, des coins du ciel s'assombrissant en des teintes de violet et de bleu et de pourpre, un miroir pour la mer.

Ça a été une bonne journée, pensa Eren. (Mais là encore, chaque jour qu'ils pouvait passer ainsi ensemble—tous les jours qu'ils avait eu avec Jean —était une bonne journée.)

Et enfin, enfin, Jean parla. Il expira, quelque chose comme un soupire, un peu par fatigue et par regret et dit Très bien, Jaeger. Allons-y.

Au début, Eren ne saisit pas. Aller où ?

A ton avis, imbécile ? Rentrons, dit Jean et alors Eren comprit. A la maison, il voulait dire. C'est amusant comment le sens de ce mot pouvait changer. Où était la maison ? il pensa.

Qu'était-ce ? L'endroit où on était né ? L'endroit d'où on venait ? L'endroit où on vivait à présent ?

Ou ce pouvait-il que ce soit une personne, une personne que l'on aime, si on jure de toujours retrouver le chemin qui mène à ses côtés ?

(Il avait bien retrouvé le chemin qui menait à Jean.)

Il avait demandé dans un murmure Tu es sûr ? et s'était attendu à ce que Jean se mette à rire mais, Jean se contenta de se rasseoir sur le banc, l'air pensif.

Après une long moment, Jean avait souri, d'un air pince-sans-rire, et dit Ouais. Ouais. J'en suis sûr. Ça... C'est maintenant, tu vois ou j'irais jamais. Il tendit une main en direction du ciel ; pliant ses doigts comme s'il essayait de capturer le soleil couchant dans sa paume, d'arrêter le temps là où il en était. Ralenti et ne t'en vas pas ; reste ! semblait-il dire. Mais enfin il lâcha et sa main retomba à ses côtés.

Tu sais comment ? Il demanda.

—J'ai une idée, dit Eren.

Le trajet en bus ne sembla durer qu'un instant. Au lieu de regarder par la fenêtre comme il en avait l'habitude, il avait dirigé son attention sur Jean, mémorisant chaque élément qui le composait. La tâche de rousseur sur l'intérieur de son poignée, là où il était le plus chatouilleux ; la barbe d'un jour qui soulignait sa mâchoire. Le petit pli d'amertume à la commissure de ses lèvres, signe d'un profond cynisme.

Tout, pensa Eren, prenait une signification différence lorsqu'il se disait que cela serait la dernière fois qu'il les voyait.

A un moment, Jean chercha sa main et la prit. Enlacés dans ceux d'Eren, ses doigts étaient chauds, même s'ils tremblaient.

Tu crois, demanda-t-il calmement, qu'on a atterri sur cette terre, en tant que bénédiction ou malédiction ?

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit Eren. On existe, tout simplement.

Tu t'imagines être vachement profond, Jaeger. Puis Jean rit ; il tenait la main d'Eren et avait son visage enfui dans l'autre. Cela faisait un peu mal de le voir ainsi mais ils rentraient à la maison, à la la maison, à la maison, Eren pensa, et il n'y avait plus rien à regretter, plus de place pour l'hésitation.

Le soleil s'éteignait à l'autre bout de la mer, et la lumière dorée scintillait sur la crête de chaque vague tandis qu'elles déferlaient sur le rivage. Pendant un moment, il crut voir une message écrit dans le sable mais ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique. Il enleva ses chaussures et vit Jean en faire de même, à côté de lui.

Au début, le sable était poudreux et restait coincé entre ses doigts de pieds ; puis il devînt humide là où les rouleaux l'avaient touchés, bien tassé sous la plante de ses pieds. L'eau qui clapotait autour de ses chevilles dénudées était glacée. Ils marchèrent plus profondément au dedans et par-dessus le bruit des vagues, il entendit Jean s'écrier T'as intérêt à m'attendre de l'autre côté, Jaeger. Sale petit fils de pute. (sa voix était en train trembler mais que ce soit dû au froid ou à autre chose, Eren ne savait vraiment pas.)

Les pieds d'Eren touchait à peine le sol. Il sentait le goût du sel dans sa bouche, sur sa langue, qui lui piquait les yeux. Les vagues montaient plus haut—s'écrasant, s'écroulant tout autour d'eux comme le souffle de Dieu.

Je t'attendrais, dit Eren. Tu sais que je t'attendrais.

  


  
  


_DEUX HOMMES MORTS NOY _É_ S, EMPORTÉS PAR LES VAGUES_

 

 _Deux jeunes hommes ont perdus la vie samedi, après que le courant les ait entraîné vers le fond._

_Des témoins rapportent que tous deux sont entrés dans l'eau samedi soir et ont été tous deux noyés sous les vagues._

 

_Leurs corps n'ont pas été retrouvé._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires et les kudos sont appréciés à leur juste valeur ! :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Merci à[Crowny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowny/pseuds/Crowny) pour avoir endurer mes spams et pour avoir bien voulu participer, à Marjorie et à tous les gens que j'ai harcelé (ou que je vais encore harceler) sur Wordreference ou Yahoo Answers. _
> 
>  
> 
> _Et bien sûr, merci à[Andreaphobia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaphobia/pseuds/andreaphobia) pour sa patience._
> 
>  
> 
> _Si vous avez des commentaires à faire sur la traduction, c'est ici mais si vous avez aimé son histoire ; c'est évidemment à elle qu'il faut le faire savoir !_


End file.
